sing for the lost ones
by ohhdarkstonedone11
Summary: one night at the top of the astronomy tower. SSHG


((disclaimer)): I don't own this…

Song fic-ish..

Also I have no idea why I wrote this…

Rain ran down her face. Tears hidden amongst them. He watched her from a distance. She sobbed her shoulders shaking as she sat at the top of the astronomy tower. She started to sing:

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

He watched as the tears keep running down her face as she sang, she was never more beautiful than she was this moment.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

She clutched her hands to her chest as if in pain, tears running down his own face.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

She paused a moment as sobs over took her body, then continued to sing.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

His heart was breaking for her.

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

He started to sob.

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

They were sobbing together now.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

She was getting to the end her words a little more slurred.

Because of you  
Because of you

She broke down completely then looked up seeing him standing there. Watching her.

He started to sing:

You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That set you apart  
Baby that why you capture my heart

He had tears running down his face.

I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within  
When I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose can grow anywhere  
And there is no one I know that can compare

She started to cry harder.

What makes you different (makes you beautiful)  
What's there inside you (shining still to me)  
In your eyes I see  
All the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me

She walked over to him.

You got something so real  
You touch me so deep  
See what's in your fade  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You got nothing to prove  
You want me with all that you do  
And I want to take this chance to say to you

She wrapped her arms around him as he sang both of them sobbing.

What makes you different (makes you beautiful)  
What's there inside you (shining still to me)  
In your eyes I see  
All the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me

His tears dripped down on to the top of her head.

You don't know how you touch my life  
Always so many ways I just scared to try  
You tought me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me

His short was socked with her own tears.

What makes you different (makes you beautiful)  
What's there inside you (shining still to me)  
In your eyes I see  
All the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me

"I love you severus," she said, as they sat by the window of the tower, rain covering them.

"I love you to Hermione," he said.

"you said you wouldn't sing for me," she said.

"I lied," he said kissing her again.

"sing with me," she asked pulling away, "for all the lost ones."

"yes," he said as they started to sing:

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; Not know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

They cried and sung for all the lives lost.

Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
And I dont feel right when youre gone away

They cried and sung for all the battles fought, won, and lost.

youre gone away; you dont feel me here anymore

They sobbed as they sung all the emotions expressed.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
Theres so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

She held on to him, wanting to get away from the pain.

Cause Im broken when Im open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
And I dont feel right when youre gone away

He held on to her, wanting to get away from the pain.

Cause Im broken when Im open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
And I dont feel right when youre gone away

They sung for the enemies, the teams, the survivors.

Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
And I dont feel right when youre gone away

They cried for both sides. All lost.

youre gone away; you dont feel me here anymore

Unknown to them they were being watched as they sung and cried. He left with no twinkle in his eye.

((songs: Because of You; Kelly Clarkson, What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful); Backstreet Boys, and Broken; Seether.))


End file.
